


shibari

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Sanji didn’t understand the appeal of ropes. Not until he tried them.Prompt #15: shibari.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	shibari

Sanji didn’t understand the appeal of ropes. It seemed far too daunting, being restricted during sex. He preferred to be able to use his hands, since that’s where his skills showed the most. And, while he was accustomed to being the more submissive party, he liked to have someamount of control over the situation. He was sure that any sort of restraints would take that control away.

Then, he met Ace, who convinced him otherwise.

He showed Sanji that it wasn’t all about restricting his hands, or taking away all of his control. It was an art form, first and foremost— one that Ace was quite proficient at, actually. He used soft rope that didn’t hurt Sanji’s sensitive skin, and tied him up in different types of harnesses that wouldn’t restrict his limbs. He was conscious of Sanji’s comfort, and would always explain exactly what he was going to do before he started.

Initially, it wasn’t even a sexual act. It was just like any other form of innocent intimacy, an exercise in trust that made Sanji feel safe and secure.

Although, once they _did_ introduce it into their sex life, it made things a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
